La Bella Regina
by freya kurenai
Summary: 18Fem!D. // "I'm marrying Xanxus." ... "You're not."


He opens the door without knocking, a privilege he enjoys as a most welcome guest of the head of the family, and is greeted by a familiar sight. That of a blonde sitting at a vanity, brush in hand. He walks further into the room, and soon he is spotted.

"Oh, Kyou-chan! It's been too long, how are you?"

He allows the blonde beauty in a stunning red dress to break his personal bubble and pull him into a tight embrace, although it has become admittedly awkward after she went back to wearing those tight dresses of hers. As expected, Romario fidgets with his collar and tries not to look at the scene before him, that of his boss hugging the ever stoic Cloud Guardian to her chest.

Kyouya Hibari gives a monosyllabic greeting, and tilts his face up for the customary kisses on his cheek. Adina smiles cheekily before complying, pecking his cheeks twice and giving him a brief kiss on his lips. Romario coughs discreetly, and she giggles.

"Sawada sent me on a trip back to Japan." he says as he takes a seat on the over-stuffed couch. A glass is set before him, filled with the Cavallone's best wine. Adina smiles, sitting back at her vanity, picking up the brush she'd discarded at his arrival.

"Ah, so Byakuran ignored Mukuro's warnings again?"

He 'hn's' in response, though she notes that it is more amused than apathetic. She twirls a lock of hair around her finger, wondering if the time hadn't come for her to cut it yet, it was getting a bit too long, although it only passed her shoulders by a few inches. She would have to style it soon, anyway.

"It doesn't surprise me, that boy's always been trouble... I don't know how Mukuro puts up with him."

Kyouya stares at the back of her head, and decides that the Cavallone boss had probably tripped earlier, and was now suffering the effects of a mild concussion. After all, everyone knew how Mukuro 'took care' of the white devil (_secretly, he approves of his methods, and wished to inflict them upon other useless herbivores_).

Adina laughs at the expression on his face and turns around to smile sunnily at him.

"I was kidding, Kyou-chan! Now, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be reporting to Tsuna?"

"You're full of questions today." Kyouya replies, standing up with his untouched glass and walking towards her. He places the glass on the vanity, and takes the brush from her hand. She lets him run it through her hair as she takes a sip of the wine, relishing the quiet that had been so rare in the past few months, because of certain... problems.

Not surprisingly, the problems came from the other powerful houses, taking the form yet another attempt at crippling the Vongola's inner-workings. This time though, they were attacking from a different angle, and they'd even roped the Varia into the mess.

"The other Families have been causing trouble."

He doesn't reply, though the slight narrowing of his eyes is enough indication. Trouble with the Vongola meant opportunities for Kyouya Hibari, although she already knew that the situation didn't call for his 'expertise'.

"The Ninth has dealt with it already, sad to say. The skylark won't be getting much food after all." his hand stills, and she smiles at the virtually nonexistent pout on his face. It disappears, though, and much too quickly for her liking.

"How?" from what Sasagawa had told him, Sawada himself had not agreed with the bargain. It was purely the Ninth's decision, and it had somehow involved the Cavallone boss. This was the reason why he had come here directly, ignoring any calls for him to report to the Vongola mansion. The woman was important to him, she wasn't like any of the other herbivores-- and like Tsuna's wife, she had teeth and fangs, plus that vicious whip.

And though he knew that she would be fine, he'd still wanted to make sure.

Adina's smile is perfect (_perfectly fake_) as she looks into her mirror, and replies,

"I'm marrying Xanxus."

The silence crashes around them, and she tries her best not to look at the expression on his face, no matter that it would look the same as it always had. She had spent years with him by her side, so she was well-versed in figuring out his emotions, though right now she wished she wasn't.

"The other Famiglias... have been questioning the Cavallone's ties and our loyalties. It's a dirty trick, but they had some good points... They said that the Vongola have been favoring us, for no reason they could discern. Tsuna denied everything, but the past records didn't back him up much... Timoteo decided to finally silence their objections, and of course, you know Xanxus needs a bride very badly... it's the tradition of the Cosa Nostra, I suppose, and he's killing two birds with one stone and--"

She realizes that she's rambling, and that her choice of words had been poor, although that's not what stops her from speaking. No, it's the fact that Kyouya had tilted her face up, and was in the process of kissing her senseless.

He'd come a long way since he was fifteen, and at the age of twenty-five he was already considered one of the most eligible bachelors in the mafia. Of course, he'd turned down every offer of marriage from the other Families, and while many speculated about his reasons, only she and Tsuna and were privy to the real reasons (_alright, she had an idea, but Tsuna certainly knew-- damn him for not telling her_).

One was the fact that he simply didn't want to affiliate himself with the other families-- it had been very difficult to get him to join the Vongola in the first place, goodness knows a simply marriage prize wouldn't do the trick.

Two was a bit harder to pinpoint, though how she could miss it while he was touching her as he did was anybody's guess. Plainly put, Kyouya Hibari had eyes for only one woman. And now that that was being threatened, it was time to act.

The plan took root in his mind, and he broke the kiss after a few seconds, looking pleased at the sight of the Cavallone boss sitting on her vanity with her cheeks flushed and her hair and clothes in disarray.

"K-Kyou-chan?" she ventured breathlessly and the smirk on his face became more pronounced. He helped her fix her dress around her shoulders again, and after that, he pulled her to her feet and began to drag her to the door.

"Kyou-chan," she began as they passed a stupefied Romario, "where are we going?"

"To Sawada. We need to have a chat."

+-+-+

Tsuna had been having a peaceful day.

That is, if you didn't count the fact that his murderous tutor was acting a bit more murderous than usual because of the evident lack of anything black, white and childish in the immediate vicinity; or the fact that Yamamoto was, as Gokudera so bluntly put it during breakfast, 'in heat' and was trying to jump the Storm Guardian whenever he was near; or even the mess Mukuro had gotten into in Japan, concerning Byakuran and a severed arm (_not Mukuro's, he hoped, poor Chrome_).

If you ignored all of that, then Tsuna's day was just dandy. The trouble with the other families had been settled with, and while he still felt guilty about it, Adina had taken it in stride. Unlike Xanxus, who set fire to the gardens. Still had to fix that...

Before his thoughts could get any further, however, the door of his office was thrown open by none other than his Cloud Guardian, Kyouya Hibari, who was dragging with him a rather disheveled Adina Cavallone.

He should have known this was coming. Not even Hibari was immune to the virus known as the 'Make-Tsuna's-Life-Hell'. Although he hoped this manifestation didn't involve any severed body parts.

"Sawada." the devil in the form of a young man spoke, his gaze burning a hole into Tsuna's consciousness. At his side was Adina, who was tugging half-heartedly at her captured wrist. She smiled as she met his gaze, greeting him with a slightly stiff, "Ciao, Tsuna."

"Hibari, Adina. What brings you two here?"

"Cancel the wedding." that was Kyouya for you, Adina thought, straight to the point and completely merciless about it.

Tsuna frowned, "The wedding?" he questioned.

It seemed that Kyouya's patience had acquired the ability to stretch further than ever thought possible that day, as he calmly repeated his demand, with an extra insult thrown in for good measure.

"Cancel the wedding, Sawada. That Varia bastard won't be marrying Adina."

_Ah_, Tsuna thought, _it's about _that _wedding_. Adina's eyes widened and she looked worriedly between them. She looked like she wanted to speak, but Tsuna wouldn't let her. He looked at Hibari warily, but he was careful not to show it, "Kyouya, I fail to see how this affects you--"

The glare had skipped 'murder' and had gone straight to 'eternal torture', and Kyouya spoke,

"Sawada," he began in a dangerous, velvety tone, which Tsuna readily listened to, "_this_," with a pull, Adina was placed in Tsuna's direct line of vision, her hair still mussed and a strap of her dress nearly slipping off one shoulder-- she gave him a fond smile, which he was too afraid to return properly, "is _my woman_, understand? I don't want to hear any more of this marrying nonsense, or else _I'll bite your head off_."

It took a few seconds for Tsuna to realize that Kyouya had laid claim on the Cavallone boss, and in front of him, no less! Adina looked just as surprised, and her cheeks burned with the same thought that had crossed Tsuna's mind.

It was almost like an engagement!-- except Tsuna knew how close he was to death, and a simple word of encouragement or joy could send him over the edge in a matter of seconds. If Reborn was here, it would have almost been a wedding...

He cleared his throat and nodded, "Understood, Hibari. Though, I'd like you to refrain from issuing any more orders to me in the future." there was a condescending smile on Tsuna's face, which Kyouya conveniently ignored in favor of looking at 'his woman'.

"Adina."

The Cavallone boss smiled brilliantly at him, replying with a soft, "Yes, Kyouya?"

"You're not marrying that Varia bastard." it was almost comical, like how a child would scold his parent for an imagined fault. Except that this was Kyouya Hibari, which meant it was serious, and an order not to be taken lightly. The blonde nodded, and gave the Cloud Guardian a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course not, Kyouya. What would our children say?"

Tsuna stared at Adina, and Kyouya stared at Adina's stomach. A few moments passed before she burst out laughing, making Tsuna sweatdrop. Kyouya frowned thoughtfully.

"I was kidding, kidding!" she laughed again, though when she caught sight of Kyouya's thoughtful frown, her laughter trailed off, "...Of course, I don't know if I'm really kidding, maybe I should check..." the Cavallone boss promptly detached herself from the death grip Kyouya had on her wrist, walking out of the room, muttering to herself.

"So..." Tsuna began, and was cut off by Kyouya turning and heading for the door as well. There was a slight commotion outside, where Adina have most probably tripped over the new rugs.

"I'll send my report later, Sawada."

Tsuna sighed, inwardly thanking the gods above for the fact that the rest of his Guardians were gay-- he didn't think he could stand another of these episodes.

When Kyoko hears about it, she tells Tsuna he's just afraid of what a Hibari-Cavallone child might (_or might not_) be capable of.

And _that's _when Tsuna faints.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_fin_

+-+-+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn and its related characters. However, the female version of Dino Cavallone that you see here is all mine ;D And Kyouya's, but you know that already.

**Author's Notes: **The image of Fem!Dino refused to leave me, and since my afternoon classes were null & void today, the plot bunny decided it could take advantage of me, thus leading to the birth of this ficlet. Yes, I made Dino turn into a girl, and it's TYL!Dino at that. Personally, I think Adina is stunning, though not in the really pervy way. Yes, Kyouya is SHORTER-- Romario is right, feeling uncomfortable like that... does this mean Kyouya's got a Suga' Mama? xD Lol, that image is a bit disturbing...

Is Adina really pregnant? xD Idk, people, Idk. If my fantasies are sick enough... and they usually are... we'll all find out next time I hit one of these things up again. !!Cross post from my lj~ Please visit, I've got other stories up there~!!!

R&R, folks~! :D


End file.
